


Come on, leave me breathless. (Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this)

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Canon, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Headcanon, Lovers, M/M, anyways enjoy, because louisandharry are twin flames yes, because they're larried, domestic husbands, i hope you'll enjoy this short one, it's been a while since i posted something, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louisandharry are married, no idk, or is it..., short fic, so here we go, soul mates, stylinson, twin flames, while im still working on another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry fight and Louis tells Harry to get his belongings and leave. Harry then carries Louis because Louis is his.</p><p>Translation of the fic in <span class="u">russian</span> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/marsian_soldier">marsian_soldier</a>: click <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/3932233">here</a>.</p><p>Translation of the fic in <span class="u">spanish</span> by <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/louraf">louraf</a>: click <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/story/54832099">here</a> (Wattpad).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come on, leave me breathless. (Tempt me, tease me until I can't deny this)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by this tweet https://twitter.com/hedgexfrog/status/638383539776540673 & the fanart:
> 
> Title from the song “Breathless” by The Corrs.
> 
> Also, I made a lot of careless mistakes, so THANK YOU SO MUCH [@1DinCleveland](https://twitter.com/1DinCleveland) for correcting everything.

“Louis, for god’s sake, can you _please_ pick up your shoes and put them away? I almost fell... _AGAIN_!” Harry yells as Louis exits the kitchen, a bowl of chips in hands. At that sight, Harry pulls a face.

“Mmh, hello to you, too,” Louis retorts.

Harry takes his bag from his shoulder and puts it on the floor, a scowl on his face.

“God, Harold, quit scowling already. You’ve been home for barely one minute. Did you not miss me?” Louis says, batting his eyelashes.

“I had a bad day,” Harry only answers in a sigh, and Louis raises an eyebrow then looks down at Harry’s luggage on the floor.

“Well, put your bag away, I could trip over,” Louis says with a sarcastic voice, turning his back away to go back in the kitchen.

“Louis, don’t start,” he hears Harry sigh behind him, the boy on his tail. 

“You started it,” Louis defends himslef as he turns around to face Harry, eyes wide. “You arrive and you don’t even say hello, you only addressed me to scowl at me!” 

Harry’s tense shoulders visibly loosen, and the curly-haired boy flinches, hands rubbing his face. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Lou.”

Louis doesn’t even acknowledge his apology, and instead continues his rant, hands on his hips. “You know what you got into when you accepted to live with me, okay? If you’re not happy then fine, take your belongings and leave this house!”

There’s a short silence consisting of both boys staring at each other, and then Harry fucking _grins_ and walks towards Louis. The latter feels his legs leaving the ground as Harry’s shoulder sinks into his stomach. “Harold?” Louis yelps.

Harry carries him towards the front door, and Louis’ body is hit with the cold night fresh air when they're outside. “What are you _doing_?” Louis asks indignantly, waving his arms to somehow free himself.

Finally, Harry puts him on the floor, and the two boys stare at each other. Harry is wearing a broad smile, dimples out and all, a satisfied look on his face while Louis tries to glare at him, mostly feeling confused.

“What?” Harry says innocently. "You said to take my belongings and leave, so that’s what I did.”

There’s another short silence where Louis stares at Harry in disbelief, then he huffs. “Did you just objectify me? I’m not your belongings. You are so wrong here, young Harold,” he says sternly a smile making its way on his face despite himslef.

Harry’s smile doesn’t flatter, if anything it gets wider. He puts his arms around Louis’ waist, dragging him against him. He rubs his hands over Louis’ back, and Louis doesn't step back because, well, it's a bit freezing outside, and Harry's body warm is more than welcomed. But other than that, he hates Harry right now.

He hates him even more when Harry leans in, his lip brushing his earlobe. Then he starts leaving kisses all over his face, his cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his neck, and Louis has to muffle a groan of pleasure. Harry’s lips feel warm on his skin.

Then there’s a pressure on his neck, as Harry sucks on his skin, marking him.

The little fucker.

Then Harry kisses the mark, murmuring “mine”. And Louis might want to slap him, but for now he’ll let Harry kiss him.

Because then Harry’s lips find his, and Louis’ lips part themselves as Harry’s tongue plays with his. Harry’s hands don't let go of Louis' waist, while Louis’ hands grab Harry’s neck, deepening the kiss.

And then Louis’ body is on fire. 

When they break apart, Harry’s lips are all pink and swollen, eyes glassy, and Louis must be in a similar state. He doesn’t even care, not when his boy is finally home and in his arms. 

A look of worry appears on Harry’s face though, and Louis frowns at that, silently asking what’s wrong. 

“You didn’t mean it, right? Earlier, when you told me to take my belongings and leave?”

Louis' frown deepens, and he has to pull away a bit to observe Harry’s face, looking for any clues on his boy’s face, to see if he’s joking or not.

But judging by Harry’s troubled face, the question seems legit. Louis can only laugh incredulously.

“Harold, are you serious?” he asks. “Harry, of course I didn’t mean it. If it was up to me, I would want you to never leave this house. Ever again,” he admits with a shrug.

Harry’s frown disappears, and instead he smiles, content. “Good. Because even if you asked me to leave, I wouldn’t.”

“I would expect nothing less of you,” Louis exclaims in a laugh. Then he adds, on a more serious tone, “I really missed you, though.” And he can hear the fond in his voice, but then again, he doesn’t really care, because Harry’s tone is pretty much the same when he answers, “I missed you too, Lou.” 

Later than night, while Harry is cooking dinner, Louis sneaks away to put his shoes away, bring Harry’s bag upstairs, set the table, and he does all of these things while Harry just eyes him suspiciously, an amused expression on his face.

And then, they eat their food in a comfortable silence, catching up with Harry telling stories, slipping some stupid jokes to make Louis laugh, the latter making fun of him but laughing nonetheless, because _of course_ he would laugh, we’re talking about Louis listening to his boyfriend here. Louis always laughs at Harry’s lame jokes. At anything Harry says, really. And with their feet playing under the table, Louis feels so happy with his boy back.

Then they settle on the couch, wrapped in each other’s presence, watching TV as they just enjoy a night together, Harry’s arm behind Louis’ neck, Louis resting his head on Harry’s shoulder, kissing from time to time his neck, whispering I love you's, Harry smiling so hard and finally giving up on pretending he was watching TV, as he cups Louis’ chin with one hand, then kisses him the life out of him, tugging him closer, Louis’ content sigh lost into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> **I'D GIVE EVERYTHING TO SEE HARRY CARRYING LOUIS IN HIS ARMS, OKAY. BYE.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Thank you for reading.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Hope you liked it. Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Kudos and comments would be much appreciated!**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
>  
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:[mystupidamours](http://mystupidamours.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
